HVAC controllers are commonly used in dwellings, buildings, and other controlled spaces for controlling the temperature, humidity and/or other environmental parameters within the space. In many cases, such HVAC controllers are mounted to a wall in the controlled space. When so provided, the HVAC controllers often have a wall plate sub-assembly or the like that is mounted to the wall, and a removable sub-assembly portion that is removably mounted to the wall plate sub-assembly. The removable sub-assembly portion often includes control electronics, sensors and/or a user interface.
There are many reasons why a user might want to remove the removable sub-assembly portion from a wall plate sub-assembly or the like of a wall-mounted HVAC controller. For example, many HVAC controllers use a battery as a main power source and/or back-up power source. When so provided, the battery often needs to be replaced periodically. In some cases, the removable sub-assembly portion must be removed from a wall plate sub-assembly to gain access to a battery compartment.
Also, in some cases, HVAC controllers can be programmed by a user via a user interface of the removable sub-assembly portion. For convenience, the user may want to remove the removable sub-assembly portion from the wall plate sub-assembly or the like to program the HVAC controller while sitting in a chair. Once programmed, the user may reinstall the removable sub-assembly portion on the wall plate sub-assembly or the like, and the HVAC controller may begin controlling according to the programmed settings. Other reasons for wanting to remove a removable sub-assembly portion from a wall plate sub-assembly or the like may include, but are not limited to, checking the wiring of the HVAC system, accessing seldom-used features that may be located on a non-outward facing part of the HVAC controller, as well as other reasons.
What would be desirable is a wall-mountable HVAC controller that allows for easier and/or more convenient removal of a removable sub-assembly portion.